New Guardian
by Coldman9
Summary: Tatsuki's out sick for a week and she needs someone to keep Orihime safe from Chizuru. But even then, Orihime might not be as safe as Tatsuki hoped. My second fanfic, and I did this one in one go. Please read.


I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

* * *

**New Guardian**

It was supposed to be a regular day at Karakura High school. Just another, regular, boring day for the lives of the attending students, unfortunately today wasn't one of those days. Rumor spread through school quickly about a certain student's absence, and another student was quick to monopolize on it.

"Hime-chan!" Chizuru cried happily running through the halls to her classroom.

She skidded to a halt in front of the open doors and quickly scouted through the room, spotting Orihime almost instantly. Without wasting a second she ran in and leaped at her princess, her arms wide open for a hug and her hands ready to grasp at Orihime's front. But when she noticed she hadn't connected with the girl yet she opened her eyes to find herself hanging in the air.

"What the hell!?" Chizuru yelled in confusion, flailing about in a small panic. After a few seconds she finally felt that she was being held up by the back of her uniform and turned around to see Ichigo holding her up, a scowl and a glare aimed at her, "Kurosaki you barbarian!" she started flailing around again to get free, "Unhand me! How dare you treat a lady this way!"

"Last time I checked a lady was nice, polite, and innocent." Ichigo didn't let go and just raised her higher, "And you don't fit into any of that."

"What you think doesn't matter barbarian! You're keeping me from my beautiful Hime-chan." Chizuru extended her arms to Orihime for emphasis. Slowly the class started to take notice of what was happening.

"Taking advantage of Orihime while taking advantage of the fact that Tatsuki's out sick for the week." Ichigo turned the girl around to face him, "That's just low Chizuru."

"Once again, what you think doesn't matter. My Hime beckons to me!"

Chizuru was surprised as Ichigo carried her to the back of the room, still lifting her in the air, and hooked the back of her shirt on an old hook. He walked away leaving the lesbian hanging off the hook, several inches off the ground with nothing to help her down.

"Kurosaki you bastard! Let me down from here!"

"Sorry, but Tatsuki volunteered me to replace her for the week." Ichigo said drawing the lesbians attention to him, "I'm not gonna hit you like Tatsuki does but I'm not letting you near Orihime either. You better get used to me getting in the way because it's me for the week." Chizuru started glaring daggers at the boy, mentally impaling him with all forms of pointy and sharp she could think of, "Don't worry though; I'll let you down when class starts."

"How the hell did Tatsuki get _you_ to replace her!?" Chizuru yelled loudly.

* * *

"_I feel stupid." Ichigo said dully as he sat cross legged from Tatsuki._

"_Too bad." Tatsuki replied with a stuffed nose, she was dressed in very baggy light maroon pajama's, "Now repeat after be." She started, "I, and state your nabe, do hereby swear that I will not allow de sex crazed pervert lesbian known as Chizuru near Orihime."_

"_I'm not becoming president." Ichigo said in his dull tone of voice._

"_JUST DO IT!!" Tatsuki snapped at Ichigo, surprising the boy into a standing position._

"_Why do I have to do it? Chad could probably as good a job, if not better, of keeping Chizuru away from Inoue."_

"_You're de only one I could tink ob. ACHOOO!" Tatsuki let out a sneeze that could whip up a hurricane, "Besides, I'b pretty sure Chizuru's scared ob you."_

"_You don't have to make me swear, I'll do it." Ichigo looked down at his friend, "I already made a promise that I'd protect Inoue. A week protecting her from Chizuru won't be that different."_

* * *

The day went by as normally as possible, except that Ichigo could feel the demonic aura Chizuru was emitting and sending directly at him. Then again, he didn't really care, he'd promised Tatsuki and he was gonna keep that promise. Eventually the bell for lunch rang and all the students got up to leave and eat, Chizuru being quicker than most, this was her time to get to Orihime.

After rushing to grab her lunch she ran outside to find Orihime with the usual group of girls sitting under the shade of a tree. She smiled with self satisfaction as she ran forward, closing in on her prey. What she didn't expect was to crash into a sturdy back. When she looked up she saw Ichigo in front of her and before she could do anything he took the empty spot right by Orihime, leaving Chizuru to take another place.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, this is the where the girls eat." Orihime said, turning a little red that he was right beside her.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo said laying out his lunch in front of him and digging in, "But Tatsuki'd kill me if I left you alone with her," he pointed his thumb in Chizuru's direction, "for even a second."

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun; I can take care of myself. Besides, it doesn't really bother me." Orihime waved her hand meaning he could leave, "You should go have lunch with your guy friends."

"Yeah, leave!" Chizuru yelled then leapt at Orihime, "Hime-chan! I knew you'd come through for us, sending that thick-headed idiot away."

She was stopped suddenly as Ichigo reached out and gripped her head tightly, holding her in place before she pushed her back.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know this is inconvenient." He was talking to all the girls now, "But I'm not letting Orihime be alone with that crazy girl. So if you can, just pretend like I'm not here."

"Sure thing." One of the girls said then looked at Orihime, "So yesterday we were voting for who we think is the hottest guy in school and I'm pretty sure you were about to vote for Kurosaki."

Ichigo promptly began to choke on his food.

* * *

And orange glow bathed Karakura town as the bell to end school sounded. Students began piling out of their rooms, some heading off for free time and others for their clubs and activities. Ichigo was forced to stay behind later than others since the majority of his stuff had somehow ended up scattered around.

"Kurosaki." He heard someone call his name and looked up to see Chizuru, her arms crossed across her chest.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked annoyed, after a day of having to fend her off from Orihime Ichigo had realized just why Tatsuki didn't like the girl.

"I understand that you're here by request from Arisawa-san, but you seem more reasonable than her." Chizuru walked forward, "So what will it take for you to back off? Money? Illegal substances?" Ichigo just returned her offers with an annoyed look, "I see." She said and suddenly closed the distance, "It's women you want." Ichigo's face turned red; luckily the orange light hid it well, "Very well then, I offer myself to you for my Hime-chan!"

"I'm not that kind of guy!" Ichigo said indignantly, taking several steps back, "Look, I promised Tatsuki I'd keep you away from Inoue, and I'm going to do that. Besides, if you actually cared about Inoue you wouldn't act how you do."

"Wrong, it's because I care about Hime-chan that I act how I do." Chizuru started to act bubbly, "It's my love showing itself to her."

"Oh please, you never leave her alone. You probably wouldn't even back off if she had a boyfriend."

"Actually I would." Ichigo looked at Chizuru in surprise, "I care about her but even I would know if I was beaten in the game of love. Out of respect for Hime-chan I'd leave the two be."

"Really?" something in Ichigo's tone of voice drew Chizuru's attention, "Then you already be leaving her alone."

"You mean . . . she has a boyfriend?" a look of surprise and defeat entered Chizuru's face, "Wait, if she does have a boyfriend how come nobody's heard of him. Who is he?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's . . . um . . ." Ichigo was searching his brain at light speed, looking for someone, anyone, that could be accepted, "M-me." Chizuru's entire body jerked at his answer, "We've been dating for a while now, we kept is secret cause we knew everybody would make a big deal out of it when it's not."

Chizuru was quiet, making Ichigo nervous as he watched her. Her head was lowered and her hair shadowed her eyes, giving her an eerie presence. Suddenly she looked up with a bright smile right at him.

"Okay Kurosaki." She said a little too sweetly, "I guess it's believable. See you tomorrow." And left the room.

Ichigo watched the girl go cautiously, after a few second when she didn't come back and try to kill him he figured he was home free. He'd managed to get Chizuru to leave Orihime alone and probably for good now. Ichigo smirked to himself at his brilliant idea as he left the classroom.

* * *

Ichigo still felt that his plan was brilliant, all through the night and into the next morning. That was, until he walked into the classroom to have every set of eye on him. He noticed Chizuru smirking at him as she talked with a rather large group of people, several of which weren't in his class. Ichigo gave them all suspicious looks as he made his way to his seat. The class became very loud as Orihime entered in, her usual sunny smile gracing her face.

"Kurosaki, Hime-chan." Chizuru said to get their attention as she walked towards them calmly, her hands on her hips, the group of people behind her started talking amongst themselves, but their eyes were trained on the three, "I have to say, it really surprised me at first but now that I think about it, it really makes sense. You two make a wonderful looking couple."

'_Oh CRAP!_' Ichigo thought hiding his panic as a very surprised look came to Orihime's face.

"W-w-w-w-what." Was all Orihime could squeak out at Chizuru.

"Sorry Hime-chan, but Ichigo kind of spilled the beans to me yesterday." she smiled a little too nicely at Ichigo, "If I had known you two were going out I would have stopped bothering you. That is," the smile turned to a challenging look, "if you two are really going out."

"O-of course we are." Ichigo said stepping forward before Orihime could say anything, "Right . . . Orihime-ko?" He only just managed to get out the last word, smiling but panicking on the inside.

Orihime didn't say a word, or rather, she couldn't. Her face was turning a bright red, something the group was taking as confirmation. Why wouldn't she be embarrassed that the secret relationship she'd had was now being revealed. Chizuru, on the other hand, only gave a pair a very fake smile, dark intentions hidden behind it.

"How about a little proof?" she spoke up catching everyone's attention, "C'mon, what a little kiss between a couple that's had a secret relationship for a while now."

"_Gotcha now Kurosaki!_' Chizuru cackled in her head, still wearing her fake smile.

'_Chizuru you devil woman!_' Ichigo thought mentally cursing her several times over.

'_Am I dreaming?_' Orihime was thinking to herself, '_Don't tell me the little green men injected me with their dream serum and now I'm trapped in a dream state. Or are the little blue men casting their spells on me to find my one weakness so they can use to rise up against the 'Tall People' and rule the world?_'

"You're right Chizuru." Ichigo said making the room go silent. He turned to Orihime, trying his best to hide the blush that was going to make his head explode as he walked up to Orihime and took her hand in his own.

Ichigo and Orihime didn't know how, but she turned even redder as he looked deeply in her eyes. The tension in the room was so thick even a knife couldn't cut it; it would have taken a chainsaw. There was a few brief seconds of that horrible tension before Ichigo leaned down and placed his lips squarely on Orihime's, a simple kiss on the cheek wouldn't have fooled anyone. Orihime's eyes threatened to burst out of their sockets, but then her emotions kicked in and she relaxed in his grip, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

'_Whoa!_' Ichigo thought, '_I'm . . . I'm kissing Inoue! She . . . seems to like it. And . . . she's so soft._'

"AHEM!!" the two teenagers broke apart suddenly and looked over to see Ochi-sensei looking at them, a very disapproving look on her face, "Care to explain this?" she asked the class in general.

"C-can't a couple share a kiss?" Ichigo threw out before he had time to think, his mind not clear from the kiss.

"Oh, so you're a couple." Ochi-sensei's mood lightened, "Well its fine by me. But next time, keep it simple. For a while there I thought you were gonna bend her over the desk."

Ichigo and Orihime turned the brightest red anyone had ever seen and moved apart, although their hands were still held together. Then they noticed that everyone in the room had been staring at Ochi-sensei, hoping not to get in trouble, but Chizuru had her gaze still set on the pair, her eyes threatening to pop out if her brain didn't have an aneurism right there.

"Okay everyone, class is starting. And a lot of you aren't in mine so you better get going." And with that a large number of people left the room. Ichigo and Orihime headed off to their desks, reluctantly letting her hands go.

* * *

It didn't take long for what happened that morning to spread through the school and by lunchtime there wasn't a person who didn't know. When Ichigo went to the roof for lunch he was met by every male in school that promptly got on their knees and started to bow him, referring to him as Lord Kurosaki. And a majority of the girls surrounded Orihime, asking for details about how he first asked her out, what he did on their first date, why she liked him, and everything they could think of.

* * *

"!!!!!" came a very loud, very angry, very female voice.

Ichigo looked around the front of the school yard for the source of the voice and saw Tatsuki charging at him. He quickly turned and ran into the school, trying to escape from the girl that wanted him anything but alive. Eventually, although he didn't know how, he ended up in his homeroom, trapped. Tatsuki came around the corner and stood in front of the door, a murderous aura drifting off of her. She took a few steps and then twisted to send a kick to the side of Ichigo's head, luckily sense and skill kicked in and he caught it, holding it still to keep her from attacking again.

"You were right, I should have asked Chad." Tatsuki said angrily, glaring at him, "I knew Orihime needed to be protected from Chizuru but I didn't know she needed to be protected from you!"

"Look Tatsuki, I'm sorry." Ichigo apologized, steadily holding her foot, "Things just sorta happened."

"Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't kick your ass right here and now."

"Well there's one." Ichigo said pointing at the doorway. Tatsuki looked behind her and saw Chizuru walk in, although she was very different. Her usual energy was gone and she was slouched over, in a very depressing manner. And the only thing she did was walk to her desk, sit down, and lay her head on the top.

"Well." Tatsuki lowered her foot, amazed at the sight, "That's a damn good reason."

"And two." She looked back at Ichigo who had two fingers held up, "You wouldn't want to ruin Orihime's date tonight by giving me a black eye would you?"

**End**


End file.
